Complot
by Paulis
Summary: El mundo complota contra Kurama. ¿O a su favor?. [KxH] Shonen Ai!. Leean please! R&R!
1. El mundo contra Kurama

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece pero me tomo la libertad de agarrar a los personajes y torturarlos en fics como este nOn. Además, si fuera mío, Hiei y Kurama serían pareja con todo el cachondeo incluido y Keiko y KuwaBAKA morirían en un trágico pero eficaz accidente de auto. SIN POSIBILIDADES DE REVIVIR.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama

Warning: Shônen ai al principio, sube de tono en el medio. El final descúbranlo. Yo ya advertí. Homofóbicos abstenerse. Rating T. Nada muy específico.

Esto: --------------------------- Significa un cambio de escenario o situación.  
Esto: **---------------------------x---------------------------** Significa comienzo, fin de capitulo y final de la historia.  
- **Texto en negrita entre guiones -**: Dialogo.

"_Texto entre comillas en cursiva_": Pensamiento.

_Cursiva_: Algo externo (televisión, radio, voz de un personaje que no se ve, etc.)  
**_Texto en cursiva y negrita_**: Onomatopeyas baratas

**---------------------------x---------------------------**

**Complot  
**

(by Paulis)

_-Bueno... la verdad es que yo... yo estoy enamorado de ti, Lucy..._

_- Oh! Brad¿me hablas en serio¡Yo te amo desde que nos conocimos!_

_- Lucy¡me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo!_

Exasperado, Kurama apaga el televisor. Por alguna razón desconocida del universo, todas las películas, series y/o canciones que enganchaba en el televisor eran sobre declaraciones de amor. El mundo parecía estar complotando en su contra. Tal vez debía decirle lo que sentía. Si, seguro. Era imposible. Jamás lo haría. Era un rechazo asegurado. Suspira.

Tal vez debería resignarse a vivir un amor no correspondido. Llevaba haciéndolo¿cuanto tiempo ya?. ¿Dos, tres años?. ¿Qué le iban a hacer un par de años mas?. Absolutamente nada. Solo significaría que su corazón iría rompiéndose más y más con el pasar de los días. Maldición, tenía que decirle.

11:45 PM. Vamos, debía dormir, sino el pobre Kitsune no podría levantarse al otro día. Hacía ya media hora que estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo. **_Toc toc toc_** (N/a: onomatopeya barata de alguien golpeando la ventana xD). Genial. Ahora no dormiría en toda la noche.

**- ¡KITSUNE, DEJA DE MIRARME Y ABREME QUE LLUEVE!** – dijo mas que molesto el pequeño demonio de fuego. Kurama se levanto rápidamente y abrió la ventana disculpándose.

**- Disculpa Hiei, estaba distraído **– Se disculpo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa suave. ¡Por Inari que ese hombre era sexy cuando estaba mojado! Sus cabellos goteando, y a pesar de estar empapados seguían en punta, como si una extraña fuerza los atrajera (N/a: o hubiera metido los dedos en el enchufe xD), su ropa negra como la noche pegada a su pequeño y marcado cuerpo, sus ojos rojos mirándole fijamente, como si fuera un bicho rar--- esperen un segundo, eso no estaba bien.

- **¿Qué-tanto-miras? ¬¬** - Preguntó lenta y pausadamente, como si hablara con un niño pequeño, pero con un tono tosco. Un tic crecía en su ceja derecha, al tiempo que su impaciencia por una respuesta coherente aumentaba.

- **Disculpa nnU, me... -errr- tildé, si, eso, me tildé.** – La respuesta no parecía ser suficiente para el medio Koorime, ya que su tic crecía y sus ojos se habían cerrado mientras sonaba su cuello de forma violenta. _"La verdad es que no podía dejar de admirar tu cuerpo"_. No podía haber considerado decir eso. ¿Que quería?. ¿Morir a punta de espada?. ¡Inventa algo, rápido! – **Es que estoy pensando en una lección que tendré que dar mañana sobre reacciones químicas y una de ellas tiene un componente negro cuyo nombre no puedo recordar y tu ropa me hizo acordar. **– Tono convincente, sonrisa marca RRR (N/a: Recontrísima Recontra Registrada xD) y mirada despreocupada.

-** Oh... Pues deja de hacerlo ¬¬. Kitsune no baka. **– Se baja del alfeizar de la ventana, mojando todo el piso.

- **Espera, te traeré una toalla** – ¿Se creyó eso? Engañarlo era más fácil de lo que parecía.

- **¡Kitsune!. ¡Me quedare aquí hasta que la lluvia pare!** – Tuvo que gritar inevitablemente ya que el zorro había abandonado la habitación. Comienza a recorrerla con la mirada. Hacia bastante que no venía. Últimamente no llovía mucho. ¿Había movido los muebles?. Hn... ¿qué le interesaba a él?. Que haga de su estúpida y ningen habitación lo que se le cante. No le importaba que la cama estuviera donde estaba el escritorio. Ni que la haya pintado de un color mas claro para hacerla parecer más grande. Ni que haya cambiado el reloj azul por uno negro. Ni que--- oigan... ¿cómo sabia todas esas cosas si no le importaba? Hn... simplemente era detallista. ¿No?. De la nada, no puede ver mas que algo blanco frente a sus ojos. Corre la toalla y empieza a secarse.

- **Y dime, Hiei¿qué es de tu vida?. Hace bastante que no te veo.** – Pregunto de forma casual Kurama, sentándose en su cama.

Hiei simplemente lo mira, lo ignora deliberadamente y sigue secándose con un leve 'Hn'. Siempre tan endemoniadamente comunicativo.

- **Claro...** – Susurra débilmente el zorro, mientras se recuesta. ¿En que pensaba cuando consideraba la opción deque tal vez le correspondiera?. ¡Ni siquiera le contestaba una maldita pregunta!. La voz del jaganshi lo quita de sus pensamientos.

- **¿Que demonios es esta cosa? Oó** – Mirando fijamente una taza de chocolate caliente. Kurama mira la taza y sonríe. Hiei estaba con su nariz pegada la borde, olfateándola como un animal que descubre algo nuevo.

**- Es chocolate. Tómalo, no voy a tomármelo yo. **– Hiei toma un sorbo. Aparentemente le había gustado porque se bajó el resto de la taza de otro sorbo. Kurama sonríe divertido. – **¿Te gustó?** – Hiei solo deja la taza sobre el escritorio, sonrojándose levemente y murmurando otro 'Hn'. Kurama mira la suelo, buscando un tema de "conversación". La verdad era que hablar con Hiei era como conversar con una pared.

---------------------------

Hacía una hora ya que Hiei estaba sentado sobre el escritorio del pelirrojo. Hacia 30 minutos que ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra. Hacia 15 minutos que Kurama se había comenzado a desesperar.

Hiei parecía entretenido con el libro con imágenes que cualquier humano llamaría revista. Al no poder leerla porque estaba en ingles, miraba las fotos.

Era una visión ciertamente graciosa. Kurama había logrado convencerlo para que se sacara sus ropas mojadas y se pusiera un pijama de él, el cual le quedaba bastante grande. Se encontraba sentado como indio sobre el escritorio, girando la revista en todas las direcciones intentando leerla sin mucho éxito. Su mirada era confundida y un tic crecía en su ceja. Detestaba no poder entender las cosas. Sobre todo la hoja que estaba en medio de la revista, escrita en ingles con lo que él suponía era la caligrafía de Kurama. Ok, eso era definitivamente su nombre... "Hiei"... ¿pero que significarían las letras que le seguían?. "_Que idioma tan extraño¿por qué demonios no escribe en japonés?._" pensó exasperado.

**- ¿Tienes hambre?** – Primeras palabras después de una hora y monedas. El Kitsune le miraba con una sonrisa suave. – **Si quieres puedo cocinarte algo –**

**- Hn...** – Fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. (N/a: _/Sacando diccionario Hn-Español, Español-Hn/_ Según mi diccionario eso es un "sí" n.nUu xD)

**- De acuerdo n.n** – El pelirrojo baja las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Hiei trata de descifrar con más ganas el papel en ese extraño idioma.

Cansado al no poder descubrir el significado, deja el papel sobre un cuaderno. "_hn, el titulo esta en el mismo idioma extraño...". _Abre el cuaderno, encontrándolo en japonés. Bingo. ¡Explicaciones de ese idioma! (N/a¡encontró el cuaderno de ingles! Jajaja xD)

---------------------------

Kurama preparaba unas pizzas mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. "_Vamos, Suiichi¡estas siendo estúpido!. ¡Argh!."._ Enciende la radio, tratando de distraerse.

_...Y yo no se que hacer. Si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo, quisiera decirte lo que yo siento. Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre..._

_  
"¬¬... a ver la 106.7..."_ (N/a: Una radio de Mar del Plata de cumbia xD). Cambia la estación.

_... Y poco a poco yo te fui adorando, alguien como tu me encanta. Y poco a poco yo, te fui adorando. Hoy mi alma y mi corazón son para ti... _

"ya de radio ¬¬". Apaga la radio y mientras la masa reposa toma un libro, para distraerse. Al sacar el libro que estaba leyendo, uno de poemas cae al suelo. Lo levanta y lee el poema en el que se había abierto.

_Yo no sé todavía como existe, como ha venido a mí y esta creciendo la indócil llama que no enciendo y esta emoción que tiembla y que persiste. No sé si estar alegre o estar triste, ya no entiendo la voz sino el acento, ya no busco ni espero ni presiento: apenas sé que estoy. Que está. Que existe..._

Ahora si estaba seguro. ¡El mundo ESTABA complotando en su contra!. "_Esto tiene que ser una señal..."._ Abre el libro que había sacado inicialmente, donde se había quedado.

"_- Sí¡debes decírselo!. Si no le dices vivirás con el 'y si hubiera...?'. Es mejor arriesgarse que vivir con la incertidumbre de..._"

Kurama cierra el libro sonrojado. _"DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO¡LE DIGO!"_.

---------------------------

Hiei mira sorprendido la hoja... "_Si yo no leo mal... aquí dice... oó"_. La hoja decía en perfecto ingles "Mmmm... I wonder how is Hiei in bed... he must be splendid!… bored… bored… stop yakkiting you old witch!" (N/a: la hoja dice "Mmmm… Me pregunto como es Hiei en la cama… ¡debe ser espléndido!... aburrido... aburrido... ¡deja de hablar vieja bruja!" xD). Ayudándose con un diccionario logró descifrar lo escrito… _"¿ME PREGUNTO COMO ES HIEI EN LA CAMA?... O.O... ¬w¬ kitsune hentai..."_

En ese momento Kurama entra en la habitación sonriendo.

**- Oye Hie---... ¿porque me miras así? Oó **– El pelirrojo no entendía el motivo de la mirada tan rara en el Koorime.

**- Kitsune... hentai... **– Mostrándole la hoja. Con. Una. Sonrisa. Pícara.

**- Oh... encontraste eso... **– Contesta simplemente, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y la misma sonrisa que Hiei.

**- Si...** – Dice Hiei, dejando la hoja a un lado y bajándose del escritorio –... **lo encontré...** – Se acerca peligrosamente, quedando a ínfimos centímetros de la boca del kitsune, él poniéndose en puntas de pie (xD) y Kurama bajando su cabeza con sensualidad. –**... y me parece muy interesante... **– Cuando Hiei estaba a 3 milímetros de besarlo, sus respiraciones entremezclándose, sus narices rozándose – **Tengo hambre...** –Sacando la lengua levemente, se separa y sale de la habitación, bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Kurama levanta una ceja y sonríe mas pícaramente. _"Ya obtendrá su merecido por amagarme así... w" _pensaba mientras le seguía a la cocina.

---------------------------

Al llegar abajo, ve a Hiei esperándole sentado en la mesada de la cocina. Se acerca a él, poniendo ambas manos a un lado de su cuerpo (una de cada lado), dejando sus bocas a la misma distancia que antes.

- **La pizza falta para que este lista... ¿qué deseas hacer mientras?** – Mientras hablaba, el kitsune hacia que sus labios se rozaran.

- **No sé... ¿a ti que se te ocurre?** – Preguntó "inocentemente" el Koorime, mirando los labios de Kurama con deseo.

- **Mmm... Se me ocurren muchas cosas... pero no sé si te da el físico...** – Levantando una ceja mas que divertido, retándolo a aceptar.

Hiei acerca su boca al oído del pelirrojo susurrando de forma sexy "pruébame..."

-**... Como gustes... **– Contestó en un ronroneo, tomando la cara de Hiei entre sus manos y besando sus labios con pasión y desenfreno. Hiei le corresponde de igual manera.

---------------------------

- **Wow... te doblas como pretzel...** – Dice Kurama riendo, mientras se viste.

- **Hn**– Contesta Hiei ya con los pantalones puestos. _"Como si yo supiera lo que es eso"_. – **Oye¿qué es ese olor? **– Pregunta olfateando de forma graciosa el aire, aprovechando para cambiar de tema **– ¿Y por qué sale humo de esa cosa?** – Señalando el horno.

- **¡Ah!. ¡La comida!** – Exclama el pelirrojo mientras abre la puerta del horno, inundando la cocina de humo.

**- ¿Querías alimentarme con eso?. ¿Seguro que tu intención no era envenenarme? **– Picando la pizza quemada con un cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesada.

**-... -.-Uu No se suponía que se quemara...** – Suspirando pesadamente.

- **Ya, es solo comida... no hagas tanta alharaca...** – Se sienta sobre la mesa.

Kurama sonríe – **Tienes razón...** – Mira el reloj fugazmente. 2:00. - **... mañana temprano tengo colegio...** – Susurra con cansancio.

- **¿Y no puedes faltar a ese cologio?** – Pregunta Hiei de forma inocente, ladeando la cabeza.

- **No, no puedo faltar al colEgio...** – Contesta riendo el zorro – **Tengo examen.** -

- **¿Y eso con que se come? Oó** -

Kurama vuelve a reír mas fuerte – **No se come. Es una evaluación, una prueba, para ver que tan fijados quedaron los contenidos.** -

- **Hn **– No había entendido pero no lo admitiría jamás.

- **¿Por que¿quieres que falte?** – Cuestiona con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida.

- **Me da igual** – Contesta sin mas el Koorime, levantándose de la mesa y subiendo a la habitación.

- **¿A donde vas?** – Pregunta casi en un grito Kurama.

- **Tengo sueño **– Se escucha desde arriba. El Youko solo sube detrás de él luego de limpiar el desastre culinario. (N/a: wow, cuantas formas distintas de llamar a Kuramita xD)

---------------------------

Al entrar en su habitación, Kurama la encuentra a oscuras. Suponiendo que Hiei ya se había acostado no prende la luz. A ciegas va hasta su cama, esquivando el lugar donde suponía que Hiei se había tirado a dormir. Al chocar con el borde de su ¡oh! tan deseada cama, se tira en ella sin mas. Solo para oír un quejido.

- **¡Auuu!. ¡Kitsune no baka!** – Se quejo sonoramente Hiei.

- **Lo siento, no sabia que estabas aquí** – Se excuso algo confundido el dueño de la cama. – **Por cierto¿qué haces aquí?** – Pregunto dudoso.

- **¡Dah!. ¡Duermo! **– Contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio en este universo. – **Aunque ahora que me despertaste se me fue el sueño**. – Aclara con una voz un tanto divertida - **¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?. ¡Me quitaste el sueño!** -

Demonios, no dormiría en toda la noche – **Bueno...** – Comienza con voz sexy, acercándose a su Koorime y besándolo nuevamente. Hiei corresponde gozoso.

---------------------------

**_Ti-ti-ti-ti... Ti-ti-ti-ti... Ti-ti-ti-ti..._** Kurama abre los ojos lentamente. Siente algo entre sus brazos. Sonríe con suavidad.

- **... hola...** – Susurra suavemente al dormido Hiei que reposaba a su lado.

Estira su mano, tratando de no moverse demasiado, y apaga la alarma del reloj. (N/a: Sip¡esa onomatopeya baratísima era un reloj-alarma!) ¿Cuánto había dormido?. ¿1 hora? 2 como mucho. Pero no le importaba, estaba feliz. Abraza con un poco mas de fuerzas al pequeño demonio que estaba entre sus brazos.

- **Si supieras cuanto te amo...** – Susurra suavemente y con tremenda dulzura, al tiempo que se desenvuelve lentamente para poder levantarse sin despertarlo.

Una vez que logra levantarse y vestirse, deja una nota sobre el escritorio, diciendo que se había ido al colegio. Acto seguido, sale de la habitación cerrando silenciosamente la puerta.

Inmediatamente después Hiei abre sus ojos sintiendo un calor considerable en sus mejillas.

- **¿Me ama? **– Se pregunta en un murmullo, sentándose en al cama con ese sonrojo creciendo mas y más.

------------- TBC -------------

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAN

¿Que hara Hiei?  
¿Se declarara Kurama?  
¿Habra mas complots?  
DESCUBRALO EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO DEEEE...

COMPLOT

musica de ending, creditos  
**---------------------------x---------------------------**

¡Y ese es todo el primer capitulo!. Espero que les haya gustado. Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero todavía no escribí el cap 2, así que no prometo nada, jejeje.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_Paulis_


	2. ¿El mundo contra kurama?

Opening, vos en off

En el capítulo anterior de Complot...

---------------------------

**_Ti-ti-ti-ti... Ti-ti-ti-ti... Ti-ti-ti-ti..._** Kurama abre los ojos lentamente. Siente algo entre sus brazos. Sonríe con suavidad.

**- ... hola...** – Susurra suavemente al dormido Hiei que reposaba a su lado.

Estira su mano, tratando de no moverse demasiado, y apaga la alarma del reloj. (N/a: Sip, ¡esa onomatopeya baratísima era un reloj-alarma!) ¿Cuánto había dormido?. ¿1 hora? 2 como mucho. Pero no le importaba, estaba feliz. Abraza con un poco mas de fuerzas al pequeño demonio que estaba entre sus brazos.

- **Si supieras cuanto te amo...** – Susurra suavemente y con tremenda dulzura, al tiempo que se desenvuelve lentamente para poder levantarse sin despertarlo.

Una vez que logra levantarse y vestirse, deja una nota sobre el escritorio, diciendo que se había ido al colegio. Acto seguido, sale de la habitación cerrando silenciosamente la puerta.

Inmediatamente después Hiei abre sus ojos sintiendo un calor considerable en sus mejillas.

- **¿Me ama? **– Se pregunta en un murmullo, sentándose en al cama con ese sonrojo creciendo mas y más.

**---------------------------x---------------------------**

Una mañana mas en Meiou High. El examen había sido muy fácil. La hora de Lengua y Literatura era tan aburrida como siempre. Mira por la ventana y suspira.

De la nada abre los ojos un poco mas de lo normal, mirando un árbol especifico por unos segundos. No, no era posible. ¿O sí?. ¿Hiei en su colegio?. Sí, claro. Sigue soñando Suiichi.

Al fin el timbre de receso. Sale de su salón de clases para tomar un poco de aire, sentándose al pie del árbol que había observado durante clases.

_¡KYAAAAAAAA! AHÍ ESTA SUIICHI-CHI-CHIIIIIIIIIII!_

-**... solo un receso en paz... solo eso te pido, Inari... ¿tan difícil es? **– Susurra cansadamente el pelirrojo ante el grito de sus "fans". Evidentemente lo era. Tres chicas se sientan frente a él, terriblemente sonrojadas, sonriéndole dulcemente.

- **H-hola M-minamino-san n/n** – Logra balbucear una de ellas. Su cabello era largo y rubio. Sus ojos celestes como el cielo. Pero Suiichi estaba demasiado disperso como para notarlo.

- **¿Qué te sucede, porque tienes esa cara tan triste?** – Pregunta confundida otra de las chicas. Ella era pelirroja y de ojos jade como él.

- **¿Mal de amores?** – Insinúa, y dando en el blanco, la otra chica. Cabellos largos y negros. Ojos hipnotizantes.

-** Si... mal de amores...** – Dudando si decirles la verdad, Kurama contesta con simpleza luego de unos segundos.

- **¿Y QUIEN ES LA TONTA QUE TE HACE SUFRIR?** – Pregunto en un grito mas que enojada la pelirroja.

- **No grites, K-chan.** – Pidió encarecidamente la rubia - **¿Qué sucede?** -

Kurama suspira suavemente – **No me corresponde. O al menos no como yo quiero**. – Explico con voz suave y triste.

- **Hay que ser tonta para no corresponderte... **– Dictamina la pelinegra. **– ¿Te dijo que no lo hacia?** -

- **No, no declare mis sentimientos**. – Aclaro el kitsune.

- **¿Y entonces como sabes que no te corresponde?. Debes decirle lo que sientes sino no te enteraras.** – Opino casi como una orden la rubia.

-** Es que no quisiera arruinarlo, ¿saben?. Con lo que tenemos debería conformarme. Tenemos una amistad estable y el sexo es genial.** – Afirmo sin pensarlo el pelirrojo, para asombro de sus tres acompañantes.

- **¿Ah, pero ya te la llevaste a la cama?. ¡Que suertuda!. Tener tu cuerpo y tu corazón a la vez.** – Dijo la pelirroja, sonrojándose levemente.

- **Me parece que el no piensa lo mismo...** – Murmuro tristemente, corriendo la mirada.

La rubia carraspea. – **Perdón, ¿no, pero... ¿él?** –

Kurama se sonroja – **S-si... él...** – Al imaginarse a su jaganshi sonríe suavemente y se sonroja un poco más.

- **¿Eres gay? **– Pregunta atónita la chica de ojos jade.

- **Mmm... me considero bisexual.** – Pensándolo un poco.

-** Wow, ¡tus fans gays se van a alegrar mucho!** – Afirmo riendo suavemente la pelinegra.

Kurama ríe suavemente – **Si, supongo que sí** –

- **Estas enamorado de él, ¿verdad? **– Pregunta con una sonrisa suave la pelirroja.

- **Si... lo amo...** – Contesta simplemente Suiichi, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, viendo hacia las ramas del tronco inconscientemente, logrando divisar una capa negra. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente, susurrando un débil "¿Hiei?" mientras se para.

Hiei mira hacia abajo, increíblemente sonrojado por lo escuchado y por haber sido descubierto y salta del árbol a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano, alejándose de la escena.

Kurama mira con tristeza hacia donde el Koorime había desaparecido y baja la mirada segundos después. ¡MALDITOS COMPLOTS DEL DEMONIO!.

Las tres chicas le preguntan que sucedió y Kurama contesta un sencillo y poco convincente "nada", cambiando de tema.

---------------------------

Luego de un aburrido día de clases, Suiichi por fin llega a su casa, entrando despreocupadamente.

En su mente se pasaba una y otra vez lo sucedido en el patio como si se tratase de una película que no podía detener.

Deja su mochila en el sillón y sube hacia su habitación.

Pero lo que menos esperaba era que al entrar, su pequeño jaganshi lo recibiría.

- **Eres un baka... **– Hiei estaba sonrojado, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, cruzado de brazos y ojos cerrados. – **Eres un completo y estúpidamente estúpido baka ù/ú** -

- **G-gracias... s-supongo... ¿Hiei que te sucede? **– Pregunto confuso ante tanto insulto el pelirrojo.

- **¿Qué me sucede?. ¿Que qué me sucede?. Pues me sucede que eres un BAKA** – Contesto con un creciente tic en la ceja el chico de ojos escarlata.

-** Si, eso ya lo dejaste claro, pero no me dijiste por qué.** – Aclaro con una gota Kurama.

- **¿Por qué?. ¿Y ENCIMA LO PREGUNTAS?.** – Se baja del alfeizar de la ventana y se acerca al pelirrojo, pegándole un puñetazo en el hombro. – **¡A veces eres tan idiota!.** -

- **¡Oye!.** –Exclamó el golpeado sobándose el hombro. – **¡Eso dolió!.** – Le devuelve el golpe. – **¡Ahora deja de insultarme y dime que hice mal!.** -

- **Oh, no... no acabaste de golpearme ¬¬** - Dice de forma amenazadora el Koorime, acercándose peligrosamente – **Morirás por haberlo hecho, niñita ¬¬ **-

**- Atrévete, bebe prohibido** – Reta con una sonrisa divertida el pelirrojo.

Sin mas, Hiei se abalanza sobre Kurama, iniciando una pelea "de mentiritas", mas insultos juguetones que golpes, y luego de que el kitsune casi gana, el Koorime declara tregua. (N/a: mal perdedor xP)

Jadeando, Kurama comienza a reír. Ambos habían quedado tirados sobre la cama, El pelirrojo aprisionando al pelinegro debajo de él. (N/a: Si no se entiende se joden xD)

- **Ahora si me dirás... ¿Por qué tanto insulto?** -

- **Porque... **– Comienza sonrojado Hiei. – **porque deberías haberlo dicho antes... **-

- **¿Decir qué?** -

- **¬¬ No te hagas el tonto, sabes de qué hablo** -

- **Hiei, no lo sé, en serio, ¿decir que?** -

- ¡Eso! – Exclama exasperado el pelinegro, como si "eso" contestara la pregunta de Kurama.

- **¿Eso que?** – Pregunta riendo el pelirrojo.

- **ESO. Y PUNTO ¬¬.** -

- **¿Y porque debería haberlo dicho antes?** – Pregunta el pelirrojo, aceptando al fin que si sabia de que hablaba su jaganshi.

- **porque mshsmhms...** –Murmuro inentendiblemente Hiei.

- **¿qué? Oó** -

- **¡NO VOY A REPETIRLO!** -

- **¡Pero te juro que no te oí!** – Afirma riendo divertido Kurama.

- **DIJE QUE PORQUE YO TAMBIEN TE AMO. ¿CONTENTO?.** – Al darse cuenta de lo que había gritado, el rojo que tomaron sus mejillas solo era comparable con el de sus ojos. Y para ocultarlo, se escondió detrás de su querido y adorado – **Hn...** -

Kurama estaba tan endemoniadamente pasmado que su mandíbula había caído hasta el suelo atravesando la cama de la sorpresa. Hn.

¿Entonces Hiei si le correspondía?. No podía creerlo.

- **¿Me estas hablando en serio?** -

- **Noooooo, te estoy mintiendo porque me divierte ¬¬ **- Responde con toda una oleada de su adorable sarcasmo innato.

- **Hiei, ¡eso no es gracioso!** – Exclama riendo Suiichi.

- **Quien dijo que debía serlo ¬¬. No te lo dije, eres un estúpidamente estúpido ba---** - Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Kurama le roba un apasionado beso, al que Hiei corresponde sin dudarlo dos veces.

- **El baka eres tu. Te amo.** – Dice sonriendo Kurama.

Hiei suspira. – **Ah, nonono, el baka aquí eres tú y solo tú.** – Lo mira con una sonrisa divertida y un sonrojo algo tímido – **Pero baka y todo te amo...** –

-** ¡Awwwwwww! ¡No te tenia tan tierno, Hiei!** – Y antes de que este ultimo pudiera pegarle por el comentario, Kurama se abalanza sobre el nuevamente, besándolo con locura.

---------------------------

**_Ti-ti-ti-ti... Ti-ti-ti-ti... Ti-ti-ti-ti..._** Kurama abre los ojos lentamente. Siente algo entre sus brazos. Sonríe con suavidad.

**- ... hola...** – Susurra suavemente al dormido Hiei que reposaba a su lado.

Estira su mano, tratando de no moverse demasiado, y apaga la alarma del reloj. (N/a: antes de que lo piensen, si, lo repetí a propósito xD). Hiei se acomoda en sus brazos, abrazándolo también.

- mmhola... – Recibe como respuesta a su saludo.

Kurama sonríe mas ampliamente, besando la frente de su jaganshi, por sobre la bandana. Tal vez los complots no eran tan malos después de todo.

**---------------------------x---------------------------**

TT-TT. Al fin... Lo se, lo se, quedo corto, pero yo no tenia idea de lo que seria de este fic, solo escribí lo que me vino a la mente. Y esto fue lo que salió. Disculpen la tardanza, no quería demorarme tanto.

Tal vez, si Kami me da la inspiración y el tiempo escriba un epilogo. Por ahora este es el final.

¡Gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews y a los que solo leyeron también!

¡Se los kiere, gente!

See ya,

_Paulis_


End file.
